villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Giant Scorpion
The Giant Scorpions are monsters created by Calibos. They appear as minor antagonists in the 1981 film Clash of the Titans and as supporting antagonists in its 2010 remake. Appearance The scorpions from both movie versions differ in proportion, as the scorpions of the 1981 film were at most the size of a human in height. In the 2010 remake we see a bigger type of scorpion, over thrice the size of a human and much faster. In the 1981 film, Perseus along with his men fought against three Scorpions that attacked them while they were asleep. In the 2010 remake, they fight a total of six. The Scorpions have no roots in the original Greek Mythology and neither to Perseus. Biography ''Clash of the Titans'' (1981) During the night after Perseus came back from the Underworld with the head of Medusa, Calibos enters in his camp and stabs the bag containing the head, spilling her blood on the ground. Her blood rapidly turns into three scorpions which gradually grow up into Giant Scorpions. Perseus and the two soldiers who accompany him wake up and see the monsters attacking them, so they take their weapons and each of them go fight one of the arachnids, but Perseus is easily disarmed. The two soldiers fight valiantly, however Calibos whips one of them, making him fall on the ground, and a Giant Scorpion stabs him with its sting. The other soldier manages to cut a Scorpion's claw before killing it with his sword, then he sends a sword to Perseus who cut the Scorpion's sting and finally kills it. ''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) After Calibos's hand has been cut off by Draco, it starts transforming into a Giant Scorpion. Calibos flees in the desert pursued by Perseus, Draco and the other Argos soldiers, dropping his blood in his path. He is finally ambushed by the two hunters Ozal and Kucuk, however a Giant Scorpion is created from his blood and attacks the hunters while Calibos escapes. They fight the monster and manage to cut off some of its legs, but it strikes Kucuk away with a claw before doing the same with Ozal. The Giant Scorpion then tries to hit him with its sting, however Ozal dodges and cuts it. He also plunges his sword into the head of the arachnid, and Kucuk jumps on its tail, making it fall on the ground and killing it. Draco and three other soldiers encounter another Giant Scorpion, which strikes one of them and attacks Draco. One of the soldiers tries to confront it with his spear, but the Scorpion disarms him and stabs him with its sting. Then, Draco manages to jump on the arachnid and stick his swords in its back. One of the soldiers tries to seize the spear but the Scorpion stops him with one of its legs, however the other soldier arrives and sends the spear to Draco, who uses it to stab the monster to death. A third Giant Scorpion also appears near Perseus and two soldiers. They fight it, but the monster knocks down one of the soldiers and hits him with its sting. It then strikes away its two opponents with its claws and tries to hit Perseus, who manages to grab a shield and stop its sting. The arachnid pushes him against a column with one of its claws and tries to hit him again, however Io arrives and slices its sting. It goes after her but Perseus joins her and helps her to flee. The Giant Scorpion pursues them and jumps on Perseus, only to impale itself on his sword and die. Three other Giant Scorpions appear and attack Ozal and Kucuk. The two go join Perseus, Draco and the others, but the Scorpion arrive and surround them. They prepare to attack the group, however they suddenly stop themselves when the Djinns come from the desert and use a spell to tame them. Later, the Djinns use the Scorpions as mount to transport all of them to the Stygian Witches. After a few days of travel, they arrive at their destination and the Stygian Witches tell them that the only way to kill the Kraken is to use the head of Medusa who lives in the Underworld, and also that Perseus will die at the end of his journey. Frightened by this prophecy, the Djinns decide to go back to their desert with the Giant Scorpions and Ozal and Kucuk keep one of them to return to Argos. During the attack of the Kraken, Perseus arrives in Argos on Pegasus while being pursued by Harpies, but Ozal and Kucuk come with their Giant Scorpion and send it kill two of them. Gallery Scorpion-1.png Scorpion-2.png|Scorpions in the 1981 film. scorpion-5.png|The Giant Scorpions in the 2010 film. Category:Fragmental Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Teams Category:Fighters Category:Mute Category:Murderer Category:Hostile Species Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Giant